


she fought back

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow is Problematic, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unfortunately She's Not Going to Get it In This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Jon Snow is not a hero. Daenerys doesn't want to die.





	she fought back

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about how a lot of female character deaths are written for manpain where they die passively, and I think if Daenerys was to really die, she would not die as passively as she did in that awful final episode. So, I wrote this.

She was finally near what she wanted when it was all taken away from her. She should have seen it coming. 

Should have known that no leader was allowed to truly trust someone. Especially when she was surrounded by men. But Daenerys had been naive, she thought the man in front of her really loved her. That he would finally see reason and that the two of them could live a life of happiness, as they rebuilt King’s Landing and had a family. Daenerys was going to end her talk with Jon and tell him that she had suspected that she was pregnant. 

Daenerys was in a bad dream. That had to be the only explanation for the pain blooming just below her chest.  _ You will always be my Queen.  _ She pulled away from the kiss and stared up into Jon's eyes. He tried to dig the blade in more but she brought her palm up to his nose, hard. 'If anyone ever tries to hurt you and god forbid I'm not there, this is the first move you go for.' Jorah’s voice echoed in her right now. She raked his nails down his cheek and managed to pull away. She only wished she kept the blade in her. 

"Guards, guards!" She could taste blood and bile in her mouth. White and black spots entered her vision and she felt hot and cold at the same time. Please. Please. Please. 

"No one is coming, Daenerys." He placed a hand on her and she brought her elbow back into his gut. 

"Get away from me," She tried to run, stumbled and fell, spitting out blood. He was not going to be her downfall. "Guards!" She could hear Drogon's roar and wings flapping, the run of panicked guards coming to aid her. She should not be made to grovel on the ground. This should not be her end. She screamed in pain, tears falling from her eyes and making her cheeks burn. 

“Daenerys, you have to—” The man walking towards her was cut off by Drogon swooping down and blocking the two from being close to each other. 

“You’re a traitor.” She cried. Why? Why did he do this? If he really felt that way about what she did, couldn’t he have come to her? She gave him so much. 

She gave him her army. Because of him she lost more than half her army. 

Because of him she lost Ser Jorah, one of her oldest and most loyal friends. He did not deserve to die the way he did. 

She gave him her trust. Even when he betrayed her trust and told Sansa of his parentage, she still gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

She gave him her heart. 

She taught him how to ride a dragon, she had saved his life on multiple occasions. 

What had he given her in return? Daenerys expected nothing but love. She only expected for Daenerys to 

The Unsullied led by Greyworm ran into the room. Daenerys couldn’t breathe. Greyworm knelt down next to her after yelling something about apprehending Jon Snow. This was a bad dream. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He tried to turn her over so that he could examine her wound. She seethed in pain. The dark spots got bigger, and Daenerys could barely see a thing. She was hyperventilating. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Don’t,” she said, “don’t lie to me. I’m .. not a little .. girl anymore.” Her breathing became more labored. Greyworm was not the type of man who showed much emotion, at least not when he was around her. But he tried. He tried to be comfortable. All of the other noises fell away as Daenerys started to slip. She didn’t want to go. 

She was so scared. It was only made a little bit better when she realized the last one that was faithful to her was there next to her. He held a hand over her wound, knowing that it would only slow the bleeding, not stop it entirely. “I guess I deserved this,” She laughed, and then winced. The pain was intense and hot and white. She felt so so cold. 

“You did not,” 

She did. 

She killed so many. 

But she helped so many too. As was the life of any monarch that truly cared about the people that she helped. What would happen to the people of Essos? Would they have someone who cared about them the same way that she did? She should not have left for the throne. 

How foolish was she to think that she deserved safety? How foolish was she to think that she deserved love? Everyone who had truly loved her was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. She was soon to be with them. “I… not now.” She didn’t want to die. It was getting so hard to hold on. 

“Jon Snow will pay for his sins,” Just as she was going to pay for hers. She felt herself slipping through the cracks. How much of an insult was it that Aegon Targaryen would be the last of the Targaryen bloodline? That he would be able to carry on after this, unless Greyworm could actually make good on his promise and make him pay for his sins. She felt a mix of emotions, resignment, anger, acceptance, sadness, a lot of things. 

Daenerys closed her eyes, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to open them again. The release of death was bittersweet, at some time she She did not want to leave this world, but perhaps the next life would not be as painful. 

*

In the afterlife, there had to be something different. Perhaps Daenerys would see her friends again. The only thing that Daenerys wanted was to see Jorah and Missandei, to be reunited with the son that she had lost such a long time ago. She wanted to see the two dragons that she had lost and to be at peace. If she couldn’t see them, oblivion was enough. 


End file.
